


電話戀情

by jiejie1009



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiejie1009/pseuds/jiejie1009





	電話戀情

電話戀情  
漢知 奎秀 冷cp系列  
我接受冷風懷抱 可以獨自產量一人享用

「喂……淨漢……」洪知秀慌忙地接了電話，剛剛洗澡忘記拿頭巾了，頭發絲還滴答滴答大粒的水珠，慌慌張張隨手拿起一件乾淨的襯衫，直接大力地拉扯頭髮。  
「這樣啊……要回來嗎……」對方是洪知秀的男友尹淨漢，聽說準備這段時間回國，他是個難對付又粘人的壞壞傢伙，總是捉弄老實的洪知秀。  
洪知秀打開房門，居然有別人，正盤著腿在他的床上玩著手機。  
“知秀哥……”是金珉奎，比洪知秀小兩屆的學弟，田徑隊待了很久，體力一直很好，和尹淨漢一樣是名副其實的粘人精。學弟走下床，他甚至擅自穿上了洪知秀的背心，弓著背曖昧地埋在洪知秀的肩膀裡。  
「你那裡有人？」  
「沒……沒人啊。」洪知秀慌張地應付，另一隻手不忘輕輕撫摸學弟毛絨絨的棕發，只是節奏顯得有些胡亂。  
金珉奎小小地親吻洪知秀寬鬆襯衫下露出的肩膀肉，一邊若無其事地聽著洪知秀的電話。  
「我？我不想吃什麼啊……你人回來就好，回來的時候要多穿衣服哦，這邊天氣不比你那裡。」金珉奎開始小口小口地嘬咬洪知秀肉色的皮膚，洪知秀用眼神示意金珉奎小聲一點，金珉奎還要吐著舌頭一臉不情不願。  
「我這裡的話……嗯，還有房間可以住。」洪知秀突然一臉驚呼，薄薄的睡褲被金珉奎一扒而下，他環著洪知秀，溫暖的手心不老實地亂摸。洪知秀一邊阻止著金珉奎一邊應付著，「我最近啊，有看電影啊，國外會上映我們這兒的影片嗎？」  
金珉奎像個乘人之危的壞人，大手揉了揉洪知秀的內褲下軟踏踏的陽具后，直接把內褲給順了下來，張嘴就含住洪知秀的下面。“金珉奎……！”洪知秀瞪大了眼睛，不敢給予大聲警告，用了蠻力都拉不開色性大起的金珉奎。  
洪知秀很敏感，金珉奎了解極了。  
今天他的目的很簡單，只要把洪知秀搞硬了，他也能舒服。  
沒兩下洪知秀看人的眼神就不對了，性器濕的半勃，講話又綿軟了幾分，臉頰微紅。「我的聲音嗎……沒什麼……就是……就是感冒了而已。」金珉奎小力地擼動陽具，跪在洪知秀面前，探進衣物裡，舔吻小腹，腰肢上的軟肉。  
洪知秀慶幸著尹淨漢正在一五一十分享著他在國外好玩的難過的一點一滴，他不用回話，否則他就露陷了。  
金珉奎捉住洪知秀嘴空的機會，伸入舌頭扯咬洪知秀的嘴唇，洪知秀的下巴被人高高抬起，學弟很有力，咬得有些疼，他無法掙脫，吞不下去的唾液順著嘴角溢出。  
他知道，金珉奎沒法停下。  
沒有底線，就可以愈演愈烈。  
洪知秀被人扛上了床，金珉奎就像發狠的餓狼，早有準備。勃發的陽具撐開了學弟用虎牙撕扯開的安全套，一彈一抖，在金珉奎眼裡，洪知秀無力反抗的樣子格外魅惑。  
金珉奎手指的擴張讓情水四處亂濺，洪知秀急忙掛了電話，電話那頭再沒打過來。  
金珉奎攀住洪知秀的跨，陽具順著緊實的方向，插入。無聲的對洪知秀示愛，他大力地搖晃，金珉奎有個外號叫 馬達小電臀 ，田徑隊的人總誇他跑步努力，這緊實的臀肉就是最好的展示成果。如今到了床上，屁股力量表現優越，力度和頻率不是三言兩語說的明白的。  
洪知秀每次和金珉奎做愛后，必須休息一天，金珉奎在床上從不知道分寸，必須要把人捅穿了，骨頭都頂鬆了才罷休。  
“我男朋友要回來了……你以後怎麼辦……”洪知秀被金珉奎抱起，騎在對方胯上，呼吸不勻地說。  
“偷偷的不就好了……那個淨漢哥很難搞嗎……”洪知秀曖昧地弓下腰去，一下一下地吻著金珉奎的嘴唇。  
“不行……淨漢一定會發現的。”洪知秀講雙手插入金珉奎的髮絲裡，胡亂地輕柔，他最喜歡玩這種幼稚的小把戲，金珉奎還會笑著將自己和哥哥貼得更緊。  
“你忍一下，他回來也待不太久，國外的很多事情他要處理。”金珉奎又換了個位置，他正面位置操幹這個悶騷的哥哥，將臉頰肉舒服地蹭著哥哥飽滿豐腴的唇，舒服地瞇上了眼睛。  
“知秀哥最了解我了……你知道我想要什麼。”洪知秀和學弟做床伴時間不短了，尹淨漢去國外以後金珉奎會滿足他，這弟弟性格又好人又溫柔跑步也很快，會看眼色長得也對洪知秀的口味，都是年輕的男孩子維持這種關係，他覺得正正好好。  
金珉奎射了，兩人全身上下都用了勁，熱熱的，汗很大。金珉奎裹了一件浴袍，抱著人準備洗澡休息，打開房門，卻出現了從來沒見過的面孔。

洪知秀迷糊地睜開眼睛，嚇了一跳，全身疲憊都跑得精光。  
眼前的居然是尹淨漢，剛剛還在電話那頭，他的男朋友。

“知秀啊，我和金珉奎，哪個讓你舒服一點？”看著尹淨漢瞇起的雙眼，今晚屁股都會被打烂。


End file.
